1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for using information on Input/Output (I/O) sizes of accesses to an extent to determine a type of storage device for the extent.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve storage performance, extents of tracks may be migrated between different types of storage devices, such as hard disk drives, solid state storage devices, etc., depending on the characteristics of the Input/Output (I/O) requests directed to the extent. For instance, more frequently accessed extents and/or higher priority extents may be migrated to a faster access, low latency storage device, such as a Solid State Storage Device (SSD), from a slower access, high latency storage device, such as a hard disk drives (HDD). Further, less frequently accessed extents and/or lower priority extents may be migrated from a higher performance, low latency storage device to a lower performance, high latency storage device.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for determining when to migrate an extent between different types of storage devices depending on a variety of characteristics specific to the types of the storage devices.